Cupcake
by twinkels
Summary: Cartman makes cupcakes WARNING NOT for the faint hearted very gory and lot of cursing. I will not be held responsible for nightmares also do not own South park or MLP
1. Chapter 1

As Pinkie Pie tilted her head and looked at the bloody corpse of Rainbow Dash and despite the blood their was not a lot of damage done really and a very sick idea hit her "Hmmm the pink pony mused now if i stuff Dashie"s corpse that way she will be with me forever "Pinkie said to herself with an evil laugh and when my other Friends numbers come up i will do that to them too that way they can party with me for ever but first i need to serve these cupcakes i think they will find the taste very interesting "Pinkie said with another evil laugh ...End

Cartman"s small brown beady eyes read the fanfiction yet again for the 4th time that day and he watched the gory video on You Tube like 100 times and he spent hours on the site FanFiction Net looking for every version of Cupcakes he could find not that he was a My little Pony fan infarct far from it he thought the show was stupid and gay who had ever heard of pastel colored talking ponies only Kenny's dumb sister liked that show but the Creepypasta story Cupcakes fascinated him he watched everything on you tube read all the fanfictions and seen all the fan art it was like a sick obsession now but he kept it to himself as the others would say he was sick and discusting d but Cartman wondered if this story could possibly be done in real life make a human being into cupcakes and also he knew the perfect victim

Cartman always hated Kyle and bullied the poor boy non stop but would he have the guts to kill the boy Kyle could be very crule too as he always picked on Cartman about being fat at unhealthy saying he would be dead by the time he was 20 but Cartman really had asked for it but he hated Kyle since day one really

Kyle was a very clever boy a perfect straight A+ student and head of their year and a bit of a teacher"s pet really a Golden boy and next to Kenny one of the best looking boys in the school Kyle was tall slender creamy white skin bright green eyes and fiery red curls that drove the girls mad Cartman was jealous of him plus Kyle"s family were better off than Cartman"s so Kyle had better things and also Kyle was Jewish and Cartman hated the Jews he was a Nazi sympathizer he tried so many times to get rid of Kyle in the past even trying to start a second Holocaust but thankfully it backfired and Cartman got grounded for a month much to Kyle"s delight and to make things worse Kyle was picked to be their towns County fair king and got the VIP treatment for a year a title that Cartman so wanted for himself so now Cartman really wanted to get evens with Kyle even see the boy gone for good so this would be the perfect opportunity to do so Cartman felt

"Oh yes Pinkie pie has the right idea getting rid of those annoying ponies that did wrong to her and that Rainbow Dash deserved everything she got she never cared about Pinkie or her parties laughed in her face just like Kyle does and also like Kyle Rainbow Dash never invited Pinkie to her party just like when Kyle did not invite me to his Birthday at Casa Bonito i haven't forgot that and he is not inviting me to his Bar Mitzvah too and he is having a privet funfair how dare he i always invite Kyle to my parties ..Oh yes just like Pinkie pie it is payback time i will make Kyle regret the day he was born he will be sorry he was nasty to me "Caertman thought with an evil grin as he reread Cupcakes on the fanfiction site yet again for like the umpteenth time that day taking in every gory detale of this gory horrifying story

Elsewhere Kyle was round at his super best friend"s house Stan who he had been friends with since preschool and as it was a Friday night that meant no school the next day so they could hang out and also meant sleepover time and staying up late watching TV something they had done for many years now but sadly tonight their were a friend short Kenny as he sometimes came to the sleepovers the blond boy was helping his dad at the scrapyard but no doubt they would see him at some point tomorrow as that happened sometime so it was no big deal really and Kenny didn't mind missing out on the sleepover meant he would have some money in his pocket for next day

"These shows are all reruns wonder when their bringing out new episodes if they are still doing new episodes that is "Said Stan with a sigh as he glanced at the TV watching Terrance and Philip

"Yeah far as i know they are but they wont be on till later in the year mid September or early October beginning of Fall i would imagine but these episodes are funny you never really tire of Terrance and Philip and their are so many you forget about some "Said Kyle with a laugh as he watched the 2 Canadian men on tv the blond man called Philip complained he had something trapped in his ass and wanted his friend to have a look in which he did and the blond farted on him making Stan and Kyle both laugh loudly

The show did not make much sense really all it was really was 2 men in comedy sketches telling jokes and farting but it was very popular among the boys and everyone watched it and Stan and Kyle loved the show

"Oh i remember that one OMG it is a classic "Said Stan howling with laughter

"Yeah i know and wait Terrance does the same also he gets Philip to hold his finger then he farts "Laughed Kyle as he ate some more popcorn

As the boys sat watching their show and laughing suddenly Kyle's Cell phone rang and he looked at his screen for a name but it said ..No Name

"Who is it Kyle Kenny maybe ..? Asked Stan

"No i have Kenny's name in the phone book so it would say Kenny calling dunno who this is no name but i will take it "Said Kyle gently shhing Stan as tpped his screen and put the phone to his ear

"Hello Kyle speaking who is calling " Said Kyle in his best phone voice

"Helloo Kyle i knew it was you "Drolled Cartman

"Cartman what the hell do you want and how the fuck did you get my number "Snapped Kyle going into a bad mood

"Er you gave me it last week when we were kinda friends "Cartman said making Kyle think back

"Shit yeah i do but anyway what the hell do you want make it quick im busy "Kyle said trying to keep his temper

"Okay then don"t loose it but Listen i want you to come over to mine tomorrow we can well hang out i guess Cartman said

"Hang out why would i wanna hang out with the likes of you im not your friend i hate you "Kyle said coldly

"Whats up Kyle "..? Asked Stan seeing Kyle on the verge of loosing his temper

"Cartman he wants to hang out with me tomorrow is he fucking crazy or what "Said Kyle putting his hand over his phone so Cartman would not hear but he did

"If you spend time with Stan and Kinny you can spend time with me too you know "Cartman began

"Newsflash asshole Stan and Kenny are my friends your not so go fuck yourself fat asshole " Yelled Kyle before hanging up

"Wow was all Stan said a little lost for words

"Fuck i honestly do not believe that guy if he was the only other person left on this planet apart from me their would be no way i would hang out with him hes so dumb he cant even see i hate him urgh " Yelled Kyle running a hand through his hair and making Stan laugh a bit

"Glad you find it amusing its not fucking funny honestly that guy hes...hes ..fuck forget it i dunno "Sighed Kyle

"Look chill dude its Friday night so relax forget about Cartman okay "Said Stan patting his friend on the arm as the phone rang again nand like last time no name so it was bound to be Cartman

"I do not believe the nerve of that guy cant he take a telling i want nothing to do with him "said Kyle about to loose it again

"Look just see what he wants then he might leave you alone and you can always say no "Said Stan as Kyle sighed

"Okay i guess but he is only getting 2 minutes and it better be good "Kyle said answering the phone

"Okay cartman make it quick and do not wast my time okay " Said Kyle sighing again and trying to hide his frustration

"Glad you would speak to me Kyle but nothing to worry about just wondered if you would like to come to my house ..erm say tomorrow mom is out and we will have the place to our self's we could well chill and that "Cartman said

"And why would i wanna go to your place i have better things to do your house is the last place i would go to even if their was a huge storm coming i would rather face that storm than go to your house so no forget it fatass" said Kyle

"That hurt Kyle but i would make it worth your while "Said Cartman

"Yeah and what have you got that i would passably want tell me that "Kyle said starting to loose his temper again

"Oh you will see i its ..well lets just say its a surprise and don"t tell the others especially Gay boy who i take it is with you just now "Said Cartman shocking Kyle a bit wondering how he knew he was with Stan

"But i will see you tomorrow about lunchtime then we will have fun together "Cartman said before hanging up leaving Kyle stunned

"Whats wrong dude..? Asked Stan

"Cartman ..he has invited me over to his house tomorrow to hang out i don"t believe that guy what the fuck does he want .? Kyle asked

"To come to your Bar Mitzvah as he knows it will be a huge party and nearly everyone is going and hes determinant not to be left out that"s what i can think off but are you gonna go to his house then . .? Asked Stan

"Dunno if he really wants to come he has to be super nice to me so it might have its uses i could make him my slave for a few weeks "Said Kyle with a laugh

"Oh your evil but i like you "Stan said with a laugh as he placed an arm around Kyle's shoulder and his head against the redhead and both boys laughed before going back to watching their tv show

Well that"s that chpt done next one soon


	2. Chapter 2

Gut instinct told Kyle to stay away from Cartman as this could lead to trouble as usually all Cartmans doings did and Kyle always ended up the victim and if Cartman really wanted to hang out with someone so bad why not Butters as Butters sometimes hung out with him or maybe it was because of the fact Butters was not gonna take any more of his bullshit and at last seeing seance something he should have done years ago instead of letting cartman treat him as a doormat like he did when they were younger but anyway despite his feelings Kyle desided to go over to Cartmans around lunchtime as surly ir couldn't be that bad could it

On the way their he passed some of the other boys he knew well Craig , Tweek, Clyde and 2 other kids and Butters was their too playing in the basketball courts and shooting hoops near the play park and wished he could play with them as sometimes he did ..Oh sure they had their differences and Stan"s gang had a few run in with Craig" gang in the past sometimes over the silliest things but at the end of the day Craig and his gang were okay really but he didn't speak to them today as he was running late as he had to help his younger brother Ike but he did say hi their when Butters shouted and waved to him

Also Kyle wondered what Stan and Kenny were up to they were going to the mall to look at some new game that was just out so no doubt they would tell him about that later and maybe Kenny knowing him would bribe some adult male to buy him a porn magazine typical Kenny their little Pervert but with a heart of gold

Cartman didn't live that far from Kyle a short walk and soon Kyle was at the house dreading what was inside

on the wall half asleep was Mr Kitty Cartmans pet cat he was quite old now and a little friendly thing so Kyle paused briefly to pet the cat and give it a gentle scratch behind the ear

"Hey their Mr Kitty i haven't seen you in a while hope Cartmans treating you good or your coming home with me you are sweet old thing "Kyle said to the old purring cat that leaned his head against Kyle's hand in a friendly head butt as if to say hi as Cats do

"Hey you guess ill need to go and see what Cartman is up to then huh and ill see you later now behave and be a good boy okay "Said Kyle smiling as the Cat meowed in a friendly way making Kyle laugh a little

"Silly Kitty "Said Kyle now ringing Cartymans bell and seeing his moms car was not in the drive way she had probably gone into town for something like she usually did on a Saturday leaving Cartman home alone

soon the door opened and Cartman appeared eating what looked like a cupcake and the icing was all over his mouth as Kyle eyed him up not knowing what to think

"Come in come in Kyle iv been expecting you "Cartman said smiling

"Er sorry im a bit late i got held up at home i had to help Ike with his Bike he got a puncture then i had to change my sweater as i got oil on my clothes "Kyle said heading inside

"Oh no worries cant be helped but lets go into the kitchen first "Cartman said leading Kyle into the kitchen

"Okay why in here what are you up to your not gonna try and gas me again as if you do im outta here " Threatened Kyle trying to keep his temper

"No no why would i do that to you "Began Cartman

" You know why cos im a Jew and you said gas all the Jews so don"t even try anything i swear i will start "Said Kyle glaring at the other boy

"!Look just calm down im not gonna try and Gas you i cant anyway were now all electric have been since last year so no one is going in the oven "Cartman said

"So why did you invite me over here you know how i feel about you i hate you and i so don"t wanna be here just now i could be with my real friends just now and if this is about sucking up to me trying to get an invite to my Bar Mitzvah forget it the invites have been sent and your not wanted "Kyle said firmly making cartman pout a bit

"Well truthfull speaking Kyle i do not really care as it will save me buying you a present then wont it so their im not bothered if you invite me or not and no doubt i will get to see the photos later on "Said cartman shocking Kyle a little

"Er yeah you will no doubt so if your not trying to suck up to me to get an invite to my Bar Mitzvah what the hell do you want from me then..? "Asked Kyle

"Oh nothing really just thought we could hang out and that oh also im actually baking today thought i would try my hand at it since i was put on this damn diet im not aloud any sugary sweet stuff driving me mad and mom wont buy any in so if i make my own and have it eaten before mom h gets back and that way she will never know "Said Cartman biting into another cupcake

"Well she will if you don"t loose any weight and keep putting it on .Look Cartman your on a diet for a good reason and you shouldn't be stuffing yourself with cupcakes that is fattening you can"t afford to eat them God sake you will blow up even bigger God Cartman look at yourself your 12 years old 13 in June and i bet you weigh the same as my dad or maybe heaver God sake Cartman your heading for an early grave do you want to kill yourself as that is what your doing im surprised you don"t have type 2 diabetes by now as your heading that was and all that weight is putting a strain on your heart that is why you can hardly walk or even do P E "Yelled Kyle going off on a long lecture about Cartman being fat and by the way Kyle sounded you think that he was a Doctor as he seem to have some medical knowledge no doubt from hearing so much about diets as he had to watch his being type A diabetic

"Well what ever i like my food so it is hard to give it you should try and understand that up but today i thought we would make cupcakes it will be fun "Cartman said

"Fun are you trying to kill me too as well as yourself i can"t eat cupcakes their loaded with sugar too much sugar will kill me you know that dumbass God sake Cartman where is your comman sense "Yelled Kyle

"Duh i know that but we can make some diabetic ones they must be easy to make come on Kyle im desperate just a couple of hours "Cartman said

"Oh hell okay but don"r try lacing my cupcakes with sugar as they will end up straight in the trash i know when their is sugar in food now is that clear keep your sugar filled ones separate from mine if i make cupcakes mine will be healthy "Kyle said

"I will oh i made one for you and it is sugar free here try it "Grinned Cartman handing Kyle a green cupcake that looked delicious but Kyle eyed it suspiciously not sure what to think of it really

"Go on Kyle their is no sugar in it promise even the icing is sugar free i made it green your favorite color too "Said Cartman as Kyle looked at the cupcake then sighed

kyle gave in and took a bite of the small cake and it tasted okay at first no sugar but then suddenly the room started spinning and Kyle felt sick and dizzy

"Wha..whats going on what the fuck did you do to this cake i don"t feel well "said Kyle before passing out and slumping to the floor unconscious still with the half eaten cupcake that was poisoned in his hand and Cartman stood over him grinning evilly his plan had worked just as in the My little pony story

"Sweet dreams Kyle as soon it will be payback time and i will have my revenge for all the years you bullied me "Cartman said grabbing an unconscious Kyle's head up then letting it fall to the floor again as he stood looking at Kyle lying on the floor evil Cartman was going to enjoy every second of torching poor Kyle

Well that"s that chpt done next one soon


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING VERY GORY AND LOTS OF SWEARING ...

When Kyle awoke his head was splitting and he had a sick feeling in his stomach like he wanted to throw up and his vision was blurry Kyle was not really sure what had happened at first then it all slowly came back to him that he had been in Cartmans kitchen and eaten a cake it must have been poisoned and pass out this made Kyle snap out of his daze like state and to his horror he found himself in Cartmans basement and tied up and trapped what the hell was going on

"Cartman what the fuck let me go you asshole what is going on Kyle yelled also discovering he was naked too Cartman had removed his clothes

"Cartman answer me you fat bastard and where the hell are my clothes your fucking sick you know that untie me and give me back my clothes NOW " screamed Kyle but still no answer Cartman was playing games it seemed as he was no where to be seen

"Fat fucking retard let me go i swear i will fucking kill you i knew i shouldn't have come today where the fuck are you "Yelled Kyle glancing around the basement

Last time Kyle was in Cartmans basement it was a few years ago when they were playing at superheros and it was their secret base and even after they kicked Cartman out of the group they kept the basement banning Cartman from entering it and really it had not changed much in all those years just a few more old things down their a old games console few old toys an old bike an old sewing machine and a few more boxes really but Liane Cartmans mom did have a huge clear out a few months ago and a lot of stuff was given to the thrift store or trashed even Kenny's dad came and helped get rid of it but now the basement was Kyle's prison it seemed and Cartman was no where to be seen

Kyle felt his heart race thumping against his chest and beads of sweat form on his brow as green eyes darted back and forth his head was restrained so he couldn't move and so was his hands and feet he was helpless and naked even his underwear gone and his clothes nowhere in sight Cartman must have stripped him naked and brought him down here and tied him up and God knows what was in store for him but Kyle was terrified as he knew how evil Cartman could be

Soon Kyle heard feet on the steps and the stairs creak under cartmans weight as he got closer

"Cartman let me go now and where the hell are my clothes you sick bastard "Kyle yelled as Cartman carried a laptop over and set it up in front of Kyle

"What the fuck a laptop what are you gonna do make me watch sick porn "Yelled Kyle

but cartman did not reply and he typed in MLP CUPCAKES into you tube and soon the creepypasta story began the start sounding a little filmier Pinkie pie inviting Rainbow dash over to her place to make cupcakes so curious Kyle watched too then the sick parts began to happen that made Kyle feel ill

"You sick bastard that is fucking disgusting get that off and let me go "Yelled Kyle as Pinke began to carve up poor Rainbow Dash but Cartman only evilly grinned and watched more as the horror unfolded

"i think it is a great story Kyle and you know something Pinkie pie has the right idea she plans to do it to all the ponies who have ignored her poor Pinkie pie no one cares about her so it is payback time

"What the fuck has this got to do with fucking My little pony look that"s a story it cant happen it is what they call a fanfiction means fans write it and creepypastas are that too scary stories their not real so let me go "Yelled Kyle but again cartman ignored him and watched more of the video and the more it went on the more disgusting it got

Kyle felt himself heave and he so wanted to throw up as he watched the video and when Pinkie removed Rainbow Dash's wings that triggered it Kyle ended up throwing up pissing off cartman

"You fucking filthy Jew "Yelled cartman as he slapped Kyle's face leaving a red mark

"Well you shouldn't make me watch sick videos that is fucking disgusting stuff like that is ment for the deep web not where anyone can see it your a sick bastard cartman "Yelled Kyle

"Maybe i am oh and i love that story best story their is now lets see i wonder "Said Cartman glancing at Kyle as he moved the lap top away and brought over a tray that had a white cloth over it

Kyle eyed the tray nervously wondering what was underneath surly Cartman wouldn't react that cupcakes story in real life would he

soon Cartman pulled off the cloth making Kyle asp in fer as their was several small sharp knives what looked like a cheese grater and other sharp objects

"Fuck you sick evil bastard you wont get away with this im not as dumb as Rainbow Dash is and you cant do that to another human being this is real life not a stupid anime or a sick fan story "Yelled Kyle now really pissed

"Oh i will now then as you don"t have any cutie marks as that was the first to go i think i will take that little mole on your leg and i always did like your skin so flawless and smooth so sad to mess it up " Said Cartman taking the small knife and cutting out a small brown mole on Kyle's leg then taking the cheese grater and running it down both Kyle's legs taking of the top layer of skin revealing raw bleeding flesh underneath

Kyle screamed in agony as dark red then bright red blood ran down the raw wounds of his legs and cartman cleaned the flesh and blood of the grater

"Cant have that all messy now mom uses that for her cheese she will wonder how it got all bloody "Cartman said in a cheery voice

Kyle did not reply as he choked back sobs his skinned legs in agony and he was terrified wondering what else would be done to him

"Now what else can i do shame you don"t have wings as they would be the next to go remember when Pinkie took Rainbow Dash"s wings now let me see oh you know what i will just take your skin gain damn this is gonna be harder than i thought "Said cartman now taking the grater and digging it into Kyle's soft flesh at his arms and back and taking the skin from their

Again Kyle screamed in agony and tried to wriggle in his bonds to get free

"Kyle stay still will you or i wont make a good job and it will be more painful for you "Said Cartman

"Yeah you would just like that so what you gonna do then kill me and put me in a cupcake like that sick story and also just as that Pony said i will be missed don"t forget about Stan and the others my family they will come looking for me you will get put on death row or put to death for this " yelled Kyle fighting back tears and hiding his fear but being terrified made Kyle wet himself

the warm urine tan down his raw legs and the pain was unbearable as it stung like crazy and the strong smell hit them both

"Well well i never thought i would see you piss yourself Kyle and you you used to tease Butters about doing that years ago so now who is the pissy pants then "Cartman teased but Kyle did not reply he was in to much pain to considerate

due to the horrendous pain Kyle was in he began to feel dizzy and tier again and closed his eyes for a bit before being jolted wake by more horrendous pain

"Wha...? was all Kyle could say still in a daze

"Oh Kyle did no one ever tell you that it is rude to fall asleep on people and i thought you had such good manners too tut tut what will i do with you your not behaving at all i invited you over here to spend time with me today and you fall asleep on me im shocked at you Kyle oh and by the way you remeber that little mole you had on your leg mmm it tasted delicious "Said Cartman chewing on something and shocking Kyle even more

"Wha..what do you mean ..?asked Kyle stunned hoping what Cartman was saying was not true

"Oh that little bit of skin with the mole on it ..i ate it tasted nice yet the mole tasted kinda furry dunno how maybe small hairs but didnt ruin the tast that much "Cartman said

"You sick fuck your a fucking cannibal "was all Kyle said

"Well i got hungry and you fell asleep on me and Pinkie ate some of Rainbow Dash but i wont do what she did next i wont force feed you your own flesh guess that would be a bit sick now "Cartman laughed happily

"Look Cartman if your not gonna let me go just fucking kill me then i don"t wanna be torched any more kill me have it done with as you plan to kill me eventually i just know it wept Kyle shaking in agony and fear as Cartman grabbed his jaw roughly and got his face next to Kyle's and sad tearful green eyes met with evil cold brown ones

"Oh no Kyle im not gonna kill you just yet the fun is only just starting you have to stay and play with me as their is a lot of fun and surprises for you in store so as Freddy Kruger once said Welcome to my nightmare Bitch "Laughed Cartman as Kyle just sobbed fearing the worst

that"s that chappy done net one soon again i do not own South park or MLP or Cupcakes just the idea of mixing them all together


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle soon came round again to a harsh slap across the face and smelt the smell of sickly cookies and other edible stuff from Cartmans hot breath that assaulted his nostrils

" Oh we can"t have you falling asleep and missing all the fun now can we haven"t you ever heard it is rude to fall asleep on your host and that is what you are doing that is the height of bad manners and i am shocked at you Kyle as you are known for your really high morals what ever came over you huh ..? asked Cartman grinning evilly at the terrified redhead

"Wh..What the hell do you want from me money me to fail that test we have in a few weeks so you can get better grades okay name your price and let me go " Kyle said weakly trying to hide his fear

"Oh i want more than that way more than that Kyle i want to see you suffer like you have made me suffer ever since you first seen me you have bullied me fat ass Humpty Dumpty Porky tubby fatty and always you thought yourself better than everyone else Garrisons golden boy who can do no wrong huh and you love being the center of attention its always oh look at me Mr perfect and you like no make that love seeing me suffer you always did "Cartman said trying to keep calm now

"Bullcrap you bring it on yourself you always did now let me go i have impotent things to do than mess around here with you cartman "Yelled Kyle

"What going to see your pathetic friends your boyfriend Stan ooh Stan i love you Stan so what is the sex like then i know you two are fucking around and holding hands in school and after your done with him you go to your little bit of rough that white trash redneck Kinny and make out with him then and talking about that trailer trash how the fuck did he get to be County fair page and not me infarct why did they pick a filthy low life sneaky Jew for the king i should have been fucking king not you " yelled Cartman thinking back

"How the hell should i know i didn't pick myself blame the judges and Kenny and Butters are far nicer people than you are "Yelled Kyle wincing in pain as another slap stung his cheek

"Shut the fuck up you filthy no good Jew oh you know something Kyle ..the only good Jew is a dead Jew and lets see wheres that Jew Gold of yours gimme it "Cartman yelled grabbing at Kyle's chest but their was nothing their

"Get the fuck off me i don"t have any damn Jew Gold even if i did you would be the last person i would give it too "Kyle yelled still trying to keep calm but thinking fast how he could get out f here

"Fine but i know your lying you Jews are all the same lyres and i will find that Gold okay you might not have it on you but i know about you and your family and their hidden treasures i heard you tell lover boy and that redneck about a valuable treasure that got smuggled out of pollard during the war to hide from the Nazis and it is worth a fortune so is it Gold your hiding then i bet your family is secretly richer than Token"s family "Cartman said

"Yeah i wish and Gold yeah right it was that big mirror that hangs in the hallway i told you that years ago everyone knows about my moms mirror and its history we don"t have any Gold only Gold is moms earrings also wedding rings and a few necklaces that"s it but you got it all wrong and we might be a little better off than you as dad works hard in a really good job that"s how we got our money so were not rich "Kyle yelled looking at Cartman who was busy doing something now and had his back to Kyle

"Wh..what are you doing over their ..? asked Kyle nervously because knowing Cartman it would not be any good but the fat boy did not answer at first

"Cartman ..?asked Kyle again as the fat boy turned round glaring at Kyle as if he was going to do something evil to him

"Yes Kyle ..? replayed the fat boy glaring at the redhead who wrestled in his restraints

"Wh..what are you doing what have you got their ..? asked Kyle looking at a box of nails and what looked like a hammer

" Oh nails and a hammer im going to crucify you Kyle like you did to Jesus let you feel the pain he suffered "Cartman said happily as he placed the first nail against the soft flesh of Kyle's palm

"Wha what are you mad no no " screamed Kyle in agony as cartman hammered in the nail drawing blood

Kyle screamed in agony as the nails were hammered in to his hands and choked on sobs he had never felt so much pain in his life

"Please please stop i beg you stop " Wept Kyle but his cries were ignored as cartman only laughed

"Now you know Kyle the pain Jesus suffered caused by you and you filthy low life people now it is pay back time this is for Jesus now you will suffer like he did "Cartman said now hammering nails into Kyle's feet and the pain caused the redhead to pass out again

"What did i say about falling asleep on me huh wake up you filthy low life Jew i invite you to my party and you do this to me fall asleep that is defiantly not allowed now wake up "Cartman yelled running a small but sharp knife over Kyle's smooth chest terrifying the barely concuss boy

"Look if your gonna kill me then just do it i would rather die than stay here with you and it is crystal clear your not gonna let me go so kill me now make it quick "Kyle said as Cartman ran the blade down Kyle's cheek scratching him slightly but not deep enough to draw blood

"Maybe i will let you go but i want some fun just now "said Cartman grabbing Kyle's cock and squeezing it making the boy wince again in agony then worse was to come

Cartman made a cut along Kyle's cock not a deep one but enough to make it bleed and cause pain and make Kyle cry out but he did not stop their he moved the knife along to Kyle's face again and placed the blade against his soft cheek that felt clammy through sweat as Kyle tended to sweat when scared

"Hmmm such a beautiful face shame about the nose typical big ugly Jew nose like Concord "Cartman taunted knowing Kyle was sensitive about his large Jewish nose even though Stan said Kyle had an adorable nose and Kyle did have plans to get his nose fixed in the future to make it smaller but suddenly without warning Cartman swung the hammer at Kyle's face shattering his nose and blood gushed out and the pain caused Kyle to pass out again

seeing Kyle unconscious yet again Cartman did think about bringing Kyle round to touchier him more but changed his mind he was growing tired of Kyle now and he was not as exciting as he thought so maybe it was time to put Kyle out his misery for good

What would it be a smashed in skull knife to the heart or gutted open Cartman wondered sure he wanted Kyle to die but how and if he just left him down here well his decaying body would smell and alert his mom and others lso he needed a story to explain Kyle's absence if Kyle suddenly diapered other people would want to know where he went too not just his family so he would have to make up a story

Cartman stared at Kyle for a while watching him slowly start to come round his eyes fluttering a little and those long long dark lashes any girl would kill got and soft noises was heard too Kyle looked like an angel so beautiful even in this bloody state but sadly this beautiful angel had to die

before Kyle could regain full consciousness Cartman picked up a bigger knife like a kitchen knife and put it into Kyle's stomach causing the redhead to gasp but he did not die he looked more shocked as he glanced down at his bleeding wound

"Its all right Kyle shhh shhh it will soon be over you don"t have to talk i know what your thinking and it will soon be all over now just relax you will be fine now "Cartman said as he continued cutting up Kyle's abdomen spilling out his guts and what did not spill out Cartman reached in and pulled out all his major organs soon hit the floor with a bloody sicking squelch first his bladder then bowls intestines spleen liver also his Kidneys and Cartman shoved a kidney into his pocket saying "..I think this is mine Kyle you wont need it now

Also Cartman removed the lungs and finally the heart he had done it finally killed Kyle that interfering know it all Jew was at last dead and would never bother Cartman again

"Cartman beamed with joy but looked at the mess of the basement their was body parts and blood everywhere and Kyle's corpse he had to get rid of that before evening as his mom would be home so Cartman never worked so hard in his life cleaning up the mess and shoved Kyle's remains in the old chest freezer till he could deal with them at a later date

Around 6pm Liane finally came home he had been out all day and God knows what she was up to but Cartman did not really care

"Im home poopsykins has mommy's little angel been good then" Liane yelled if she was talking to a 5 year old

"Yes mom and im okay"Cartman yelled clearing away the last of the mess as he heard his mom get closer

"Oh Eric hun have you seen the Broflovski boy his parents are looking for him he was meant to have a rehearsal for his Bar Mitzvah or something he said something to his brother about coming here "Liane said

"Yeah he did but er he left i have not seen him all day dunno where he is maybe he has gone to see Stan or Kinny he is always with them "Lies Cartman

"Oh okay sweetie tea will be ready soon its your favorite hun Liane said

"Thank you mumma your the best "Cartman said as he glanced over at the deep freeze as tomorrow he would be making cupcakes and alone too

Soon Monday came and Kyle had been reported missing he had not been seen since Saturday oh Cartman had spoke to the cops about seeing Kyle and he lied saying Kyle had left and he had come over to discuses homework and the cops believed him so it seemed Cartman was off the hook now and he was acting if nothing was wrong too

"It is so unlike Kyle to vanish like that where is he i hope he is okay and his parents are worried sick "Said Stan worriedly

"Yeah know what you mean ..look theirs cartman he was the last person who seen Kyle so he will maybe know "Said Kenny spotting the fat boy and both boys ran over to him

"Okay fatass what did you do with Kyle where is he we know he went to your house and that was it he vanished after that his family are worried sick "Yelled Kenny

"Kyle..?of the Ginger Jersey Jew i dunno we argued about his Bar Mitzvah and he took off in a temper tantrum the usual you know what like he is with that temper of his im sure he will turn up soon but hey you guys why don"t you try a cupcake i made them myself the other day Kyle helped me before he left "Cartman said bringing out a bag of green and orange colored cupcakes

Stan was not very sure and eyed the cupcakes up not sure if they would be safe or not but due to not having much of a breakfast that morning Kenny eagerly tried one as he was hungry

"MMM not that bad really yet their is a unusual taste dunno what it is hmm cant quite put my finger on it "Kenny said taking another bite and offering a cupcake to Stan who just looked at it

"Go on Stan why don"t you just try it oh and by the way their is a very special secret ingredient in it that you wont find in any other cupcakes that gives the unusual taste i think you will really like it and who knows you may have tasted it before "Said Cartman with an evil smile as he watched Stan bite into the cupcake

...End...


End file.
